


i wish

by nsykdk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Victor Nikiforov-centric, Victor's POV, actually spoilers for every episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: Maybe, miracles happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i started planning this at episode 9 and i was so ready for backstory in episode 10 _but no they had to give us this truckload of ashfjagjhsdhkjfhs and aaaaaaaaaaah it fit so well so i just had to write this_
> 
> so basically it's a soulmate au where the name of your soulmate appears on your wrist when you're born. the beginning's a little confusing so i thought i'd clarify that first...?
> 
> edit - the name will be in their native language.
> 
> also shoutout to the amazing AlexanderFromRussia from CCF, you're the best and google translate will never replace you <3  
> sorry for randomly springing random questions on you at random times because i randomly have inspiration/motivation  
> oh and sorry for spoiling a perfectly amazing series for you :'D  
> /hugs Alex-chan  
> /flees from incoming wrath
> 
> please enjoy, then...!  
> (*´♡｀*)

Victor's soulmate has a boring name.

It doesn't matter to him, though, because his Yulia will be special to him. He makes a promise, there and then; barely five years old and just learning how to read, but he swears to find, love, devote his life to her.

Because they are soulmates, no?

Victor goes on to become the world's most desired man, dominating the figure skating world and capturing the hearts of men and women alike around the world.

He wonders if his soulmate knows, sees him on television, buys tickets to all his performances and competitions, chases after him like his heart does for the love of his life he's fated to meet.

He doesn't chase after her, to try to meet her before fate decides it's the right time; because he knows those end in tragedy.

And then, on the night that he wins his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final gold, he meets Yuuri Katsuki.

He meets Yuuri Katsuki, and his promise, his almost twenty-three-year-old promise, is broken.

Sure, the poor boy is drunk, but the way he _dances_ is completely different to the way he'd held himself on the ice. Yuuri shines brighter than anyone, anything he's ever seen, more than the medals, trophies, awards on display in his room.

Victor's attended the banquet every year since he was fourteen; but he's been taught to be polite, to avoid doing anything that could cause a media outbreak.

Yuuri Katsuki breaks every single rule. Victor sees the sixteen empty flutes that the waitresses pause at, make faces at, try to fit on one tray; he sees the Japanese drag Yuri into the centre of the room and somehow persuade him to dance.

He watches, entranced, as Yuuri strips, attaches himself to Chris's pole and puts on the most gut-wrenchingly erotic performance he's ever seen.

He agrees, breathlessly, when he is asked to dance, mind clouded by the champagne and the beauty of the soul before him.

He dances, forgetting the banquet, forgetting all sense of etiquette, forgetting his  _soulmate_ as he throws away everything but Yuuri.

Yuuri sets his heart on fire. Victor's never felt anything like it. It isn't a feeling of want, it doesn't feel like need; but he just can't take his eyes off him.

When he sees the name on Yuuri's wrist, it is not his.

He's not sure if he's disappointed or indifferent.

Yuuri's slurred Japanese means nothing to him, but when he drapes his whole body onto Victor, babbling in broken English, declaring Victor as his coach, he feels his heart flip.

Yuuri Katsuki is drunk and beautiful; and Victor Nikiforov thinks he's falling in love.

\--

The news does not explode the next morning.

Japan hears nothing of the incident, and Yuuri seems to forget all about it.

_It's such a pity, Yuuri, you were so beautiful._

\--

Victor stops dreaming of who he believes Yulia would be.

Instead, it's Yuuri Katsuki who appears in his dreams, his voice he hears, his touch he yearns for.

Sometimes, Victor stares at the name on his wrist and wishes it would become Yuuri's.

Yulia, Yuuri, Yulia - why are their names so similar?

He wants Yuuri, he can't forget the night where they'd danced and everything had felt so _perfect._

But he can't find an excuse to head to Japan except _'I'm in love with him'_.

So he waits for the right time.

\--

Eros and Agape are completed in a matter of weeks. He hasn't played with these concepts before.

Hearing Eros makes him shiver. It reminds him a little too much of Yuuri's pole dance from that night.

Agape takes several tries to perfect. He tries several images, but they all dry up before the end of the music.

_The Body and the Soul_ , he names his new theme, after the images that he draws on.

The body that wishes to hold Yuuri; and the soul that connects with his Yulia.

He'll deal with the free later.

\--

Victor finds his excuse in Yuuri's _'Stay Close To Me'_.

He doesn't even hesitate, he leaves Yulia behind and chases his heart for Yuuri.

\--

Yuuri Katsuki, Victor discovers, does not remember a thing.

He shies away from Victor even as he fulfils the promise that had been made without permission, blushing to his ears and stuttering like a misused, untuned radio.

There is no trace of the dancer from that night, because all he sees in this chubby, pure Yuuri is gentle innocence.

Victor chastises him on his body, and he blushes, trying to hide the weight he's gained. It's been four months, and he still can't get the image of Yuuri's perfect body out of his head.

Yuuri teaches him the correct way to say his name; it's Katsuki Yuuri, not Yuuri Katsuki, and the Japanese R sound is soft, so stop trying to call him a spirit! Victor laughs when it's explained to him, and Yuuri pouts in annoyance when he still pronounces everything wrong.

Victor falls for this Yuuri just as much as he'd fallen for banquet Yuuri.

\--

The nights where he curls up into Makkachin, unable to sleep, are the worst. It takes time to get used to futons and tatami after beds and sofas.

His Yuuri, the Yuuri who had seduced him - has it been half a year already? - is right beside him, yet so far away.

He wishes Yuuri would remember.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this Yuuri would freak out at the idea of breakdancing, let alone  _pole dancing_ , half naked, with _Chris_ of all people, in front of a crowd, but he wishes he'd remember anyway.)

Victor's barely thought of Yulia, hasn't even taken off the cloth strip that he covers the name with to kiss it goodnight like he used to since he'd come to Japan. At first, he'd left it open; Russia wasn't strict like Japan, where seeing another's name was considered rude, almost taboo. When he'd started to rise through the figure skating ranks, though, the cloth would come on when he was on any sort of program, during interviews, or if he wore a costume that didn't cover it. By the time he was eighteen, the cloth was permanent.

Yuuri's name had been bare on the night of the banquet; Victor remembers the welling of disappointment in his chest as undecipherable Japanese had flashed by his face.

The way his chest _hurts_  makes it seem even more real.

\--

Victor knows Yuri will chase after him one way or another, so he isn't _that_ surprised to see him sooner or later.

Yuuri looks so terrified when he's assigned to Eros that even Yuri hesitates before complaining about Agape. He'd been there, after all.

Yuri even flashes Victor a strange look, but all he receives is a sigh.

\--

Yuuri wins the _Onsen on Ice_ , despite his mis-step and less-than-perfect performance. He screws up something in practically every part, but what's important is that the way Yuuri skates rekindles the dying fire he'd lit during that banquet.

\--

Yuuri begins to open up after their trip to the beach. He's still afraid of making mistakes, but his confidence in himself and trust in Victor begins to grow.

It's also when he begins to notice the little things that Yuuri does; where he'd shied away before but now takes his hand, maybe with the slightest of blushes but with also a tiny grain of confidence.

God, he's so _in love_.

\--

Sagan Tosu is in the finals, Hiroko explains, when Victor emerges from the onsen, a sleepy Yuuri having already hidden himself away in his room.

The main room is loud, sake passing from hand to hand, mouth to mouth. Victor scoops up Makkachin and tries to leave, only to be stopped by a drunken Toshiya.

Loud and obnoxious, Toshiya draws eyes to him.

(Perhaps Yuuri, the Yuuri who had danced that night, takes after his father.)

Victor chuckles at the thought.

\--

The weeks between the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championships and the Cup of China are spent practicing Yuuri's quad Salchow until their feet are covered in blisters.

Yuuri's determination is what makes him shine in comparison to most others in his division; his lack of natural talent that is made up for by his love of the sport, and Victor sees that in each jump, whether failed or successful.

It's also then that Yuuri reveals his childhood desires of idolizing Victor and the way he'd responded to Victor becoming his coach.

He tells Victor about the posters in his room, about copying his routines, about Vicchan - all while smiling like an idiot, blushing to the tips of his ears.

(Victor barely even hears the last half; he's so busy trying not to let his heart be heard.)

\--

Yuuri blazes through the Cup of China like the fire he sets in everyone who watches him.

He dances, flawlessly, and Victor can't be prouder of his precious student, the man he loves, _his_ Yuuri.

They hug in the Kiss and Cry; and when they're back at the hotel, where nobody can see them, they hug properly. Yuuri laughs and cries and he's so _beautiful_  that Victor wants to kiss him.

He tells Yuuri, and they laugh together; and when Yuuri buries his face into Victor's chest, he wishes that they were soulmates.

\--

Victor almost panics when Yuuri bursts into tears. He's been warned, but seeing Yuuri break down in front of him is different from anything that could be warned for in advance.

All Yuuri wants is for Victor to stay, to stay by his side, and that can't be more perfect, because all he wants is for Yuuri to stay by his own side.

\--

_I-it's a quad flip!?_

Covering his face with his hands, Victor wonders if he's dreaming.

\--

He rushes to his Yuuri, bowling him over before he even leaves the ice.

Yuuri is so shocked that he gasps into the kiss, but he doesn't break it. He simply smiles up at Victor when they land on the ice, eyes sparkling with silent happiness.

He's pulled down for a hug again as the audience finishes clapping, and as he listens to Yuuri's ragged breathing and his own thundering heartbeat, he wishes this moment would last forever.

\--

They celebrate Yuuri's silver over katsudon, tucked in the corner of a Japanese restaurant.

Yuuri smiles, cradling his silver like it's gold, like it's the gold of the final already.

They promise to win, together.

\--

Yuuri's quad flip gradually improves, and Victor decides to change the toe loop into a flip for the final - it's a last resort, but they'll have the Rostelecom Cup to see how their opponents turn out.

\--

Eros is perfect in every way. Not even Yuri's Agape can compare; and Victor has to stop himself from laughing at - er, the Canadian man's name was...?

(He wonders how long it'll take him to recover from Yuuri's blown kiss.)

\--

Victor almost swears in Russian when Yuuri receives the call, catching himself by swiftly changing it into Japanese. Yuuri cracks a smile, but it's strained.

He doesn't want to leave Yuuri to fend the free by himself, but Yuuri urges him on. Makkachin is more important, he argues, than his dream.

He can make his dream come true, so, please, go.

\--

Japan is lonely without Yuuri.

Makkachin is fine, and Victor sighs in relief as he's tackled to the ground.

Hiroko's katsudon is just as delicious as always, but it is the most bland katsudon Victor's ever eaten.

He receives permission to sleep in Yuuri's room, and as he curls up with Makkachin, breathing in Yuuri's scent, he prays.

\--

Yuuri doesn't do as well as Victor expected, but he makes it.

Yuuri, his Yuuri, is in the Grand Prix Final.

\--

The one day Victor lives without Yuuri after almost eight months with is the most painful day of his life.

He checks the clock almost every minute, until he can't take the boredom any more.

He calls Minako, and asks her to take him shopping.

\--

It takes a surprisingly large amount of courage to enter the shop. It's almost Christmas, and Minako explains that Japanese _love_  Christmas; it's one of the most romantic occasions of the year.

Victor picks a plain, golden band.

Minako objects, but he ignores her - it is _his_  proposal, after all. Minako isn't the one he's trying to please; it's Yuuri, and Yuuri isn't the type to flaunt his relationships to the world.

He knows Yuuri cares more about the meaning than the cost.

It's a simple ring, but it says enough.

_I wish you were my soulmate._

_Enough that I would marry you, Yuuri._

_I love you._

\--

Yuuri returns to Japan all too quickly after the almost disastrous shopping trip.

He flies straight into Victor's arms at the airport, everything else forgotten.

There are bags under his eyes and his hair is all over the place and he looks like he's been crying and his clothes are a mess and-

Victor isn't sure if he hears right, because Yuuri wants him to stay.

He screwed up, but he wants him to stay.

He'd left the ring in his room, so he brings Yuuri's hand to his lips, kisses his third finger.

It's enough.

\--

They practice every day from sunrise to sunset - the Grand Prix Final looms, and Yuuri doesn't want another disappointment like Rostelecom.

Every day is spent refining, polishing, perfecting the diamond that is Katsuki Yuuri.

\--

Victor plans to propose after the results of the final are announced.

Maybe at the banquet; maybe right there, in the Kiss and Cry; maybe back in the hotel, alone, with moonlight streaming through the curtains.

\--

The pool is cold, but he expects that for the time of the year.

Life and Love - it's been a long while since he's enjoyed either.

His life outside figure skating had been...bland. It had always been love which drives him on: his soulmate, Makkachin, his love for skating.

But meeting Yuuri had changed both.

Living together, practicing together, promising to win the Grand Prix Series together - Yuuri gives him the motivation he needs.

\--

Barcelona is just as beautiful as he remembers. Yuuri's sudden desire to go sightseeing leaves Victor confused, but he pins it down to anxiety when Yuuri begins to loosen up and smile.

They forget about the Grand Prix Final for that day to play at lovers on a date, however much neither would admit.

Victor fingers the ring in his pocket - just two more days.

\--

Yuuri's eyes sparkle as they walk through the market, and although he brings up the fact that Russians don't celebrate Christmas or Victor's birthday, the searching doesn't stop.

That's right, Christmas- Christmas is one of Japan's most celebrated holidays.

\--

When Yuuri asks to enter the jewellery shop, Victor allows him; but he can't help the gasp when Yuuri chooses the ring.

There isn't a hint of hesitation in his voice when he asks where the nearest church is.

\--

The church bells ring, the choir sings.

It's perfect.

Yuuri's ring is also a plain, golden band.

With shaking fingers, Yuuri strips his hand of his glove.

_A good luck charm_ , he'd said, but the blush on his face tells him more than that.

The ring slides on perfectly. Yuuri's lip quivers, but Victor's nervous too.

Yuuri's eyes flicker away, cheeks and ears flushing deep pink as he finishes speaking.

Victor can only smile as he brings his own ring from his pocket and slides it onto Yuuri's hand.

\--

Yuuri gasps, shocked, as he brings his hand slowly to his chest.

"I-"

Victor starts it in English, but something clicks, and he hesitates.

「愛してる、勝生勇利｡」

And then he laughs, softly, as tears begin to fall from Yuuri's eyes, "I don't know how to say _'I wish you were my soulmate'_ in Japanese."

" _Stupid,_ " Yuuri whispers, "you don't need to know."

"But-"

"Я тоже люблю тебя, Виктор Никифоров."

His pronunciation isn't perfect, but Victor's Japanese isn't, either.

With a laugh, Yuuri brings his hands to cup Victor's cheeks, the ring cool against flushed skin, and leans in.

\--

Yuuri's kiss is gentle, soft, warm.

It's tentative, hesitant, but that's what their love is: an exploration of what they're allowed to do and what they aren't.

Victor's heart feels like it'll burst from happiness.

\--

They draw apart to a sudden warmth in their chests, and Yuuri scrabbles at the cloth on his wrist, letting it fall to the ground.

A very familiar name stares back as Yuuri lifts it up to let him see.

"I guess miracles do happen," Victor says quietly, as he lifts his own wrist.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, he apologises. To Yulia, for giving her false hope, for falling in love with someone else.)

(But the perfectly printed kanji on his wrist - 勝生勇利 - whisk away that thought, and as he sees his own name on Yuuri's wrist-)

Yuuri grins.

"You, Victor, were my miracle from the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still confused, they broke the soulmate system.  
> i can't believe i used like 5 scenes for the church scene h o w
> 
> also i know yuuri's birthday occurs probably sometime after rostelecom and before gpf but i didn't know how to stick it in context and because it felt weird so there's no birthday scene. sorry.
> 
> if i made any mistakes please tell me ;;  
> i'm going to crawl into a ball and cry and watch this hell again
> 
> *ninja edited, minor grammatical error  
> *another minor grammatical error
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Or talk to me on Twitter at @sick_en about anything else!!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [not ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637313) by [kunnskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat)




End file.
